Some practicing at shadowy nights
by Sebastian-Flight
Summary: When Belle hears music escaping from Mr. Gold s attic , she starts a mission to find the reason for the filthy sounds. Will she find what she expected , or is there a surprise waiting for her that will have some saucy consequences? It s not as saucy as it may sound now! Rated T.


~Some practicing at shadowy nights~

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing! All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

**A.N: I wrote this story almost one year ago but never thought of publishing it , it was a gift to Nosferatu´s Cigarette.-Binche and a response to her Rumbelle dancing stories . I hope you will have fun with it! **

Belle was reading one of her favorite books when odd sounds started to escape Mr. Gold's attic. She assumed that she heard the soft tunes of music, but she had experienced a lot so she couldn't be 100% sure. First she tried to ignore them, Rumpel was listening to some music, he did that from time to time, so why should she care? Sometimes he even started to sing and dance, she had seen him do it more than once.

The image of it made her giggle- he looked cute when he danced and his singing voice filled her belly with thousands of butterflies. She liked how his hips wiggled to the music, the carefree grin on his face, the joy glistening in his eyes.

"Oh damn it!" she thought and banged the book on the little table next to the big armchair. The mere thought of her beloved one made her feel dizzy, and even though she assumed that it was only in her mind, the music seemed to grow louder.

Only one little glance –she would walk up the stairs, open the attic door calmly and then she would quickly glance into the room, trying to find his wiggling bum and that would be it!

Belle started to grin brightly when she thought about her wicked little plan and her blue eyes sparkled devilishly in the light of the living room.

O. .o.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.O.O.O.o.O.O.O.o.o..O.O

Walking up the stairs and opening the door leading to the attic without making a noise had been easy, but keeping herself from laughing was harder than she had thought.

Inside the attic was Rumpel wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a loose grey tank top. Next to him was a medium size box, his CD-player, which played a mind robbing song.

As she had assumed (and hoped) Rumpel moved his hips to the sound of the music. His cane seemed to be part of his little performance but then he threw it away and danced as if he had never done anything else. Shortly before Belle was about to leave he suddenly grabbed the bottom of his tank top and played with the fabric as if he was wearing a skirt.

"I believe in miracles where you from. You sexy thing" , Rumple sang along with the song.

'Rumple is so right' was the only thing rushing through Belle's head as she observed Rumpel slowly pulling the shirt over his head, revealing soft milky skin.

His chest raising and falling, his muscles and chest hair making Belle blush lightly. He tried to grin as devilishly as possible when his skin was free from any kind of fabric, and when the song reached its peak, he wagged it over his head, his hips doing even more beautiful things which made Belle melt away. Her hands were sweaty and her heart was pounding furiously in her chest.

And then just as he was about to open his belt, the young woman suddenly banged against the door, making Rumpel flinch and turning his gaze in Belle's direction.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" she thought again. Her hands had been too slippery so she had lost her grip. Now she was standing in the doorway, her cheeks redder than one of Regina's apples, and her eyes wide in shock.

However Rumpel seemed to feel worse and was even more embarrassed than her, as he realized that she had observed him.

"This... this uhm," he started to stammer while he tried to pull the top over his head again as quickly as he could. When he was standing in front of her in full attire he cleared his throat, the blush still not leaving his face.

"I just practiced for something. Uhm but you really don't have to worry... it's not what it seems you know?" Belle could see that he felt stupid and he knew that his excuse didn't make sense at all so she only nodded her head and left the room without another word.

0.0.O.O.O.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.O.O.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.

Later that day, when Rumpel and Belle were lying in bed, she couldn't get rid of the images in her head, so she silently turned around to look at her lover.

His eyes were closed and some of his hair covered his face – he looked even more adorable now, she thought to herself. It would be a shame to wake him, but then again she knew that it would be worth it.

He moaned softly when she shook him out of sleep, but when he looked into her lovely blue eyes a smile spread over his face.

"Hello dearie," he whispered to her and slowly raised his body to take her hands into his palm.

He didn't know what Belle wanted from him, but her look made him shiver. At first she didn't say anything but then she bent over and silently whispered something into his ear, making Rumpel gulp and blush at the same time.

"How about you show me this sexy practicing of yours again," she had said and now she was biting her lower lip with anticipation.

Once again Rumpel had to gulp but then he grinned and pushed the bed sheets away.

o.o.O.o.o.O.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..o.O.O.O.o.O..O

Minutes later the lyrics of "You Sexy Thing" were heard through the closed door of Rumple and Belle's bedroom, accompanied by a passionate laugh from Belle and a "You won´t regret this night, dearie," from Rumpel.

The End.

**A.N: I´m sorry if Rumpel and Belle aren´t really in-character but I´m not sure if they would act like that on the show. As a Rumbelle fanatic I can only hope that they might do that one day..although I don´t want to see Rumpel like that…anyway thanks for reading ;) Reviews are appreciated 3**


End file.
